Your name That's easy
by LyteHetalian
Summary: Everyone forgets about Canada.Or do they?ContainsFem!Canada rated T cuz paranoid


Maddie just did not feel all that peachy. As a matter of fact ,she felt the exact opposite right now. She was at another world meeting ,but does anyone remember Canada? She thought so. And so our story begins.

Maddie's P.o.V.

Another fricking world meeting full of who are you's and being forgotten over and over and over again .Just once I would like to be called by my real name. was it again?Oh, yeah, Madeline Williams .It's been so long even I'd forgotten my own name ,it's a little sad, even my own family notices me.

"Oi frog let go of me you're a bloody pervert and I bet that girl over there agrees

with me!" My former caretaker yelled over to that bloody 'girl' who was ,unfortunately,me.

"Yeah, okay,sure,whatever."I replied in the most disinterested tone I had ever used. I was a little bummed,and wouldn't you be if the person who you had stood by when they were betrayed by the person they trusted the most couldn't remember your name?As a matter of fact ,the person(England) still cared more about the person who betrayed him(America) more than the person who tried so hard and used up all her strength to pull him from the depths of depression,the only one who cared for him during the revolutionary war, nursed him back up(Me, Canada)?Yeah, I thought so.

All of a sudden I hear, "YOU BLOODY WANKER,YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT REMARK!NO ONE CALLS ME THE BLACK SHEEP,NO ONE!"and soon after a loud blast of magic was heard and was heading straight at me .At first, I panicked thinking maybe his aim was did have a hangover after all (Thanks to my stupid,idiotic twin).As I stood there waiting for impact, other thoughts took my mind.

What if it was on purpose?What if rather than helpful he thought of me as if just like I always knew he would one day, he wanted to get rid of all, everyone remembers America.I slowly let my mind slip into depression.

'If what I've been fighting for this whole time doesn't want me ,then maybe it would be better if I did disappear. I've been such an idiot, really, wasting my time on this.I doubt I'll live, but if I do,I promise I'll move on to someone else .I swear'I remember thinking to myself,'Someone who could be bothered to remember my name.'

Suddenly, I felt another force come into contact with me.

Ivan's P.O.V.

It was going to be another meeting full of"Ahh, hide it's Russia!" and "You Commie bastard!".It would be of the under statement to say I was not happy.I mean it would always be full of those things because I'm, well ,Russia. The representative of the country with the most secrets to hide. When people say they have a skeleton in their closet ,I have twenty. The country that has so many secrets,people try their hardest not to be in the company most misunderstood,misjudged,mistreated,loneliest forgave Germany for the terrible things he's done(WW11), I don't understand how anythings different with me.

Oh right, I'm Russia.

As the meeting began to start I see him out of the corner of my eye. The self-proclaimed "Hero".Oh winter how I hate this guy. in my opinion it wasn't the country that was bad this time,it was definitely the representative for 'Murica (As Alfred Liked to call it).I felt like I was going to bash any one's head in when ,suddenly, she waltzed in.

I watched her closely, but at the same time far-away,I was still considered the worst thing since world war 11,(Ironically).She was, after all, that thing's perfect opposite .She had the most stunning hair not unlike her father, the most intriging violet purple eyes,just like me. I could never be with her was because ,unlike me, she was so innocent and so well-liked by other at least I thought She was, until I saw a surge of energy heading straight towards her...Wait a minute

she's going to get hurt!I have to do something!with out thinking I acted rather quickly, and would you just sit back as you watched the only person in a long time to give you silent hope get harmed?That is exactly what I was of the thinking.

"Hey watch out!"I yelled towards her.

End of P.O.V.

Authour's Note:Well first chapter is finally I was thinking of writing a HetaOni fic if anyone wants me ya know I could do it the awesome way and,like, do it for sursies I'm going to be writing a HetaUnit Fic as well ,So don;t check it out if you don't want too but you could,I really could care ,Chapter two of this thing is gonna be up like soon*spoiler it's gonna be a two parter,so yeeeaahh..This note is more piontless than Yuriofwind's five to six peolpe actually understood that meaningless reference...Lyte out! Ve~


End file.
